regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 105
Recap & the Great Horn]] The party are standing around a pylon in Shenanigans, waiting for their usual table to clear out. Gwathir is anxious and keep looking at the front door. When their table is clear, the party take their regular seats, except Kyla who stays standing by the pylon. A shortish elf woman comes into Shenanigans. She ignores Desmond and glances around the room, sees Gwathir, then walks over to a group of 3 elves sitting at a table near the stage, the same 3 elves who had been in Shenanigans last week. Gwathir's eye twitches when he sees the woman. In elvish, Gwathir tells Kyla that the woman is his sister. The four elves, including Ilanis, finish talking and head to the front door. Gwathir asks a favor of Kyla to help find out what his sister is up to. Gwathir casts Change Self on himself as a disguise, then leaves Shenanigans with Kyla. Outside Ilanis & the 3 other elves are climbing on horses. Gwathir asks if she needs any more help with whatever job they are doing. Ilanis judges Kyla and Gwathir's disguise, and says she doesn't work with lesser beings. The elves then ride off west out of town. Gwathir's offers to pay the party 20 gold each to help find out what his sister is up to. THe party agrees, and they follow Ilanis & the 3 other elves along the west road out of Bergshire. Along the road Gwathir explains he is expected to inherit is house in Sylvas, and his sister is 2 years younger than he, and is likely after the position herself. The party arrive at the end of the road where the forest ends and the Illardion Crest begins. There are 2 camps set up. 1 camp is Ilanis's camp. The other camp is full of merchants. Tork smells some cooking meat and heads over to the group of merchants. The stone pillars the party had created in another episode are all gone. The merchants are cooking meat inside a black box. Tork is told it is a magical portable oven. The food is served and it looks like it was slow cooking all day. Kyla goes over to sneak & spy on Ilanis. She overhears her talking about a snaked-shaped canyon with the others. Kyla returns to the party. Gwathir has heard of Snake Canyon, in the north of the Illardion Crest, just south of Greenpasture. The party set off that night to get a head start on Ilanis's Party. In the dark the party run across a pack of 7 Gnolls, 3 with spears, who mistake Tork for a prisoner, but Tork explains that he isn't a prisoner. He then shares his jerky with the other gnolls. When Tork is up close, they ask which member of the party is the most juicy to eat, and Tork concludes it probably could be Doreen instead of the two elves. The Gnolls ask Tork to distract the party so they can ambush the party. Tork agrees. Tork returns to the party and whispers them a warning about the coming ambush. The party play along, pretending to be distracted by Tork. When the Gnolls get close, the party reveal a light stone, and attack the Gnolls. Kyla kills one with a thrown dagger. Gwathir casts colorspray on 2 Gnolls. Kyla takes out 2 more Gnolls with her dagger throws. Doreen takes out a Gnoll with her morning star. One Gnoll flees into the darkness, but Tork chases after and catches him. Tork drags the Gnoll back to the party and gives him a lecture about not ambushing people anymore. The Gnoll is released and they run away. Doreen starts cutting off the hands of the dead Gnolls. The party continue northwards towards Snake Canyon thought he night. At dawn the party continue onwards. Later into the day they spot Ilanis and the other elves riding behind them on the horizon, and the party hasn't reached Snake Canyon yet. The party go up a hill to go up a hill to keep watch. The party travel from hill to hill as Ilanis's group ride in the low lands a mile away. During the day the 4 riders change direction and ride directly towards the party. The party try to act innocently and keep walking northwards. Eventually Ilanis's group intercepts the party. Gwathir, still magically disguised, claims they are on a mission from someone from Shenanigans up to Greenpasture. Ilanis doesn't believe the story, and tricks Gwathir into revealing real facts about himself, including his knowledge of halfling poetry. Gwathir won't admit he was caught, so continues the charade. The party heads north, as to maintain their cover, but they find that Ilanis's group is following them from a distance. An hour before sunset the party leave the hills and enter the Greenpasture lowlands. The party set up camp. Ilanis's group appear to leave, but she leaves a elf behind to spy on the party. Tork figures it out, but pretends to be fooled. Later in the night the Elf Spy leaves and rejoins the others on foot. The next day the party wake up and Tork leads the party, follows the tracks that Ilanis's Group left behind. The trail leads south-west towards Snake Canyon. Eventually the party find Ilanis's camp at the base of the canyon. The walls of Snake Canyon appear to be up to 150 to 200 feet, and the walls are sheer cliffs, and is only 20 feet wide at the base. It is dusty and dry. The camp has their supplies and horses, but no sign of Ilanis and the 3 other elves. The party enter the mouth of the canyon, Kyla puts down Caltrops at the entrance. The party then follow after Ilanis's group. Snake Canyon is twisty like it's namesake. They encounter skeletons as they travel down the canyon, each wearing corroded bronze armor and elven weapons. If there was any heraldry, it has long since decayed along with the clothes. Carved in the cliff are manchineel tree markings. Kyla hears Ilanis talking with her group some distance ahead. Kyla has the party stop, and Kyla sneaks up to have a look. She sees the four elves, Ilanis and another elf are are are looking at the wall of the canyon, the 2 others are keep ing watch up and down the canyon. Kyla then hears that Ilanis announce they need to get some gear from their camp. Kyla backs up and warns the party. The party decide to strike dramatic poses, with Gwathir dropping his magical disguise. Ilanis group rounds the corner and Gwathir starts arrogantly grandstanding. Ilanis points out she saw though Gwathir's disguises from the very beginning. The two siblings then compete in being the most aloof. After a long silence, Ilanis decides to show Gwathir what she has found. In-tombed in the wall is an elven corpse. The slot was once lined in copper, but it has all corroded. There is a plaque that is written in elven. Ula Law. The in-tombed is from an old elven family that no longer exists, they died out over a thousand years ago. Only a historical footnote note, this family failed their people, so they were dishonoured then the people no longer spoke of them. Gwathir asks why come searching for the body of a lost family, and Ilanis indicates the golden scarab broach they are wearing. Kyla detects magic coming off it. Ilanis offers for anyone else to try to pick it up, but everyone gets the vibe the broach could be cursed. Ilanis and her group leave to get supplies from their camp. Tork uses a tent pole to pick up the broach. Tork goes to put it in his pocket with his hands, but falls unconscious. Doreen checks for a pulse and finds none. Doreen pulls Tork away as Kyla colds the broach in place with the tentpole. Tork still appears dead with the broach out of his hand. Gwathir and Kyla get the broach into a pouch. Holding the pouch wrapped in canvas, Gwathir feels a piecing cold that races up from his palm up the bones of his arm, and up to the shoulder then reaching his heart, causing damage. Gwathir drops the pouch before it kills him. Ilanis and her group return. Gwathir explains the danger of even holding the broach inside a bag. Ilanis claims it is the Infamous Death Pendant of Ula and that Ula used it after shaming her family. Gwathir says he gives up all claim on the broach. Ilanis manoeuvres the broach into a lead box. Gwathir goes to casts colorspray on Ilanis, Ilanis casts colorspray at him first, knocking out Gwathir and stunning Kyla. Doreen lets the other party leave, since she doesn't want to attack the adventurers with Ilanis since they all work out of Shenanigans. Kyla comes around, but stopping Ilanis would be awkward, so also lets them escape. Eventually Gwathir wakes up. He marches after Ilanis who is still helping unpack the camp. Gwathir challenges his sister to "Family Non-Lethal Combat". Ilanis scoffs at the idea. Gwathir seems to goad her into accepting. As Gwathir is carefully walking though the caltrops, Ilanis gets on her horse and rides away, leaving the 3 elven adventurers to pack up the camp. Gwathir borrows one of the other horses, and gives chase. Doreen and Kyla talk with the 3 Elf Adventurers, who are really annoyed by Ilanis & Gwathir. They are also woried that Tork really dead. Ilanis & Gwathir race across the Illardion Crest until both their horses give out. The two dismount and go into non-lethal combat with their swords. It is an even fight. Ilanis gets down to 1 HP & Gwathir is town to 2 HP. After ten minutes Gwathir knocks Ilanis unconscious non-lethally. An hour later everyone else arrives where Ilanis & Gwathir are. Ilanis wakes up from being knocked out. Gwathir gives Ilanis the chest back to deliver back to Sylvas in his name. After a hug, the the partyies go their separate ways. Ilanis's party on horse and Gwathir's party on foot. Tork is tied to a log and Doreen drags him along. 3 days into the trip back to Bergshire, as they reach the road, Tork wakes up in a lot of pain. They untie Tork from the log. A day later they get back to Bergshire and go back to Shenanigans. Gwathir pays the party 20 gold each as promised. Experience 357 exp each Significant NPCs *Ilanis - Gwathir's Sister, Elven Female, 2 years younger than Gwathir. Same statblock as Gwathir. *3 Elves - Adventurers, hired by Ilanis to help her on her quest. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes